


A secret tête-à-tête

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [119]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Secrets, Sherlock and John are living together but not together together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: It's Christmas!





	A secret tête-à-tête

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

It was the traditional Christmas little soirée in Baker Street. Sherlock was playing carols to Ms. Hudson and Molly's delight, John was taking care of the food and the drinks.  The evening was warm and comfy, everyone enjoying the company of others.

All for the exception of one.

Greg was brooding in the corner, looking at Mycroft. Since that Eurus business, everything changed. He was finally admitting to himself his feelings about the man but he didn’t know how to talk to him.  _He’s so brilliant… And I don’t know if he likes men… Maybe he’s already in love with a 007 type spy or an astrophysicist! God, I am pathetic._ With one last look at Mycroft, he murmurs a bogus excuse to John and walks to the door.

He was in the middle of the staircase when a well-known voice called. “Leaving already DI Lestrade?” Mycroft gestures to the whisky tumblers in his hands “One for the road?”

Walking back up the stairs until he was back on the landing, he mumbles “Yes…”

With a shy smile, Holmes sits on the step, leaving half of it for Greg. Once the detective besides him, he extends his hand to pass the whisky.

And they finally talk… Effortlessly, flirty … In their little world and not at all interrupted by the flat brouhaha.

**Author's Note:**

> Starting with 104, I found another source of inspiration. Can you guess? One thing is clearly connecting the fics. First one who found it can prompt me with anything! lol.  
> 1st clue: It's British! 2nd clue: Music! 3rd clue: indie-rock 4th: Songs title from a British band...


End file.
